


Compliant

by MermaidMayonnaise



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Begging, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rope Bondage, Tentacles, go big or go home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/MermaidMayonnaise
Summary: Despite knowing he’ll never go through with it, John imagines returning to the alien planet.-We're playing house, playing pretendYou're slamming the front doorWon't let me out, won't let me inI'm your compliant whore.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Kudos: 25





	Compliant

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In his room at night, alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097) by [bironic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic). 



> This is inspired by another work, but no prior knowledge is required other than (mumble) tentacle rape, which isn't the focus here.

Despite knowing he’ll never go through with it, John imagines returning to the alien planet. He’ll walk through the gate and over the leaves, and the creature will immediately grab and suspend him. John will pretend not to want it, spreading his legs even as he struggles, because this isn’t what he wants, this is serious, this is _rape_ \--but the, god, the _tentacles_ grab his ankles and wrists, wind around his chest. 

They slide over his ribs and stomach; when stroking his nipples he shivers and keens. He tries to break away and the creature easily restrains the efforts. He’ll curse in one language, in two and three, then spew every swear he’s ever managed to grasp. The creature won’t, can’t understand. It strokes him tenderly at first--exploring--then the inevitable, embarrassing moan will escape from John’s mouth. 

A tentacle will brush and caress over his lips, and John chokes on his own air: stale, damp. John finds out he can’t breathe, and he finds himself in bed with one hand clamped over his mouth, the other frantically working his cock, head spinning from lack of air. Rodney, who will be in John’s bed with him--he was there that day, he’ll be here now--pulls John’s hand off, replacing it with his own over John’s throat, and he applies just the right amount of pleasure.

And Rodney. Oh, Jesus. Rodney will hold him down. John pleads and asks him to stop, but Rodney won’t. Rodney slicks up his fingers and pushes them in John’s ass, two at first, not painful. It’s rough enough that John knows exactly what’s happening to him. Rodney crams in a third finger, twists them all in a way that leaves John gasping and grabbing at the sheets. Rodney will shake his head, disappointed, then take out his slick fingers and grab John’s wrists, tying them to the headboard. The rope is rough and will leave angry red marks that’ll burn tomorrow morning, and they’ll be perfect. 

Then Rodney will start talking, voice rough and low. He’ll say how much John wants this. He’ll say John deserves it. John vehemently shakes his head and attempts a protest, but Rodney spreads John’s legs wide and pushes in. John tries to squirm around him. Rodney just holds John in place and sneers that if John wants to get fucked, he’ll have to beg for it. John tries to tell him that he doesn’t want this, that he dreams of blue skies and clean wind and nothing more. 

Rodney lean forwards and kisses him before he can finish, gripping John’s shoulders. He puts down his full crushing weight and shoves his tongue in John’s mouth. He leaves John breathless, lips tingling; however, John won’t give in. Rodney pulls out and makes his way down John’s body and hovers over his thighs, breath hot over John’s cock, which traitorously twitches. 

Rodney will tell John to beg again. John refuses. 

Rodney puts his mouth over John’s cockhead and sucks gently, sliding his tongue over places that make John shudder. John struggles to hold still, but his hips twitch up, seeking. Rodney pulls off to smirk, opens his mouth and takes John’s cock as far down into the deep heat as he can. It will be then that John realizes that he lost the game he didn’t consent to play. 

He won’t be aware of talking, but Rodney will always tell him after. It was music, Rodney says, a litany, a prayer, even more beautiful because it was broken. All John remembers is the punctuated gasps between the spaces, harsh breaths scratching his throat. 

Rodney will order him to beg for it, one more time. John will break. He always does. 

Rodney fits himself between John’s legs and pushes in. He fills John: takes him completely, totally. Utterly. Once full-seated, Rodney waits, and this John remembers, every single fucking time: the _please_ that escapes and betrays him. Rodney will suck in a breath then throw himself in motion and fuck John hard and fast, and John can’t do anything except scream and thrash against his ropes while tears stream down his cheeks and Rodney tells him that it’s everything John has ever wanted. The worst part, John will reflect right before he contorts and everything blazes into burning white, is that Rodney is absolutely, irrevocably correct.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a concept that generally holds true: every time I sit down to write a John character study, porn comes out.
> 
> Inspired by "Crash Test Dummy" by He Say She Say.


End file.
